


Together.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FTWD, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sadness, Secret Relationship, Slight spoilers for S02 x 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"At least we're together."</p><p>She barely says it louder than a whisper, hating that she's fighting back tears as she says the words to him.</p><p>His fingers brush her own, something he's done so many times before. It's familiar, comforting, makes her feel safe even when the whole fucking worlds crashing around them because it reminds her he's there. That she's not alone, and as long as they're together, she never will be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Set in the same universe as my fic [Can you Hear me?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4665774/chapters/10646760)
> 
> Inspired mainly because I love writing Travis and Alicia and [THIS](http://i.imgur.com/1BMAQrd.jpg) picture.
> 
>  
> 
> Review please guys???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Captive._

She'd only read one definition, every time she'd looked at the word before, confined.

But it was such a simple word to define what it truly meant.

She didn't cry when they'd been captured.

Taken right off Strands boat and forced to come here.

She didn't cry thinking about how upset, worried, and scared her mother would be when she found them gone.

Crying hadn't helped to this point. What were a few more tears now?

She cried seeing them take Travis with her.

Knowing trusting Jack, making mistakes, had done this to them.

How could she have done this?

How could one stupid fucking mistake do this to them?

Travis hadn't stopped pacing since they'd brought them here.

"It's gonna be okay Alicia."

Reassuring _her_ everything would be fine.

_Fuck._

She'd seen her opening a while ago, but, how could she leave him after everything?

"I'm sorry Travis," She says finally, after silence had been all she could manage for the past two hours.

He stopped suddenly, dark eyes watching her. Puzzled as to why she'd say such a thing.

"Alicia, you have nothing to be sorry for. Look at me."

She looked at him, fingers grasped into the chain link fence keeping them apart.

"You couldn't have known."

"I-"

"This isn't on you Alicia. One day, this is gonna seem like nothing more than a bad dream."

She can't look away from him, she believes him that one day, no matter how far all this will be behind them. Nothing more than some faded fucking memory and nothing more.

Her fingers grasped into the fence suddenly, knelt before him, as he lowered down until they were staring into each others eyes.

"At least we're together."

She barely says it louder than a whisper, hating that she's fighting back tears as she says the words to him.

His fingers brush her own, something he's done so many times before. It's familiar, comforting, makes her feel safe even when the whole fucking worlds crashing around them because it reminds her he's there. That she's not alone, and as long as they're together, she never will be alone.

"I think I figured a way out of here."

He looks away for a moment, hand resting against the fence as she places her own against his.

Feeling the touch of his hand through the cold metal.

"If you've found a way out Alicia you have to take it."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"I don't want to leave you."

She's sobbing now. Crying harder than she wants to in front of Travis.

"Shh, you have to, I'll be all right. I promise."

She looks at him through shimmering eyes. Tears spilling freely as she nods and forces herself to accept she's leaving him behind.

"I'll come back for you."

He says nothing, just smiles at her, and it breaks her heart thinking she might never see him again.


End file.
